


The Dragon and The Wolf

by deanandcassbutt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Might Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcassbutt/pseuds/deanandcassbutt
Summary: Inspired by the events of the season finale. Smut is to be expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys Targaryen closed her laptop, finally satisfied with her government class essay. She looked at her phone, having lost track of time.

1:36 in the morning.

She sighed and sat back in her chair, glancing around her dorm room before getting up, standing in front of the sink and mirror next to her bed and taking out the complex system of braids she had woven in her hair the previous morning. Her fingers skillfully unwinded each section of platinum blonde, and once she had finished, she began undressing to get ready for bed.

She was topless and sporting a pair of plaid boxer shorts when she heard a knock on her door. "Just a minute!" She called, grabbing the nearest shirt she could find and throwing it on.

Dany unlocked and opened the door and was faced with Jon Stark. The night before, as they had been walking back to the dorm building after he had taken her out to dinner, he had blurted, "I love you." And she had said it back to him. They hadn't spoken the entire day, so Dany was somewhat shocked to see him standing in front of her, wearing only a pair of old sweatpants.

Neither of them spoke as he entered her room. As Daenerys closed the door, he turned around to face her.

"I've been thinking about what happened. How you said you love me. I just... I've been trying to find a way to tell you for a while now, and I just want to know if... If you weren't just saying it cos I said it."

Dany looked down at his hands, taking them in hers. "I was serious. I don't say things I don't mean, Jon, you know that."

"I know," Jon chuckled, moving closer to her, "I just wanted to make sure. So do you want to..You know, get together?" He swallowed and added, "And I mean in both ways because I'm going to die if I don't kiss you."

Dany smiled and said, "Do you have to ask?" She held Jon's face and got up on her toes so she could bring her lips to his. She leaned into him when his arms wrapped around her, securing her to him. She felt safe. When she hopped up so her legs were around his waist, she nuzzled into his neck. His skin smelled like mint, a hint of pine from the forest near the dorm still stuck to his hair from being outside for a majority of the day hiking. She inhaled deeply, reveling in how he felt. How his hands gripped her thighs to keep her steady, how his lips pressed gently against her shoulder, his breath warm on her skin.

She clutched his pitch black hair and kissed him again. "My bed...Get to my bed." Jon didn't need to be told again. He carried her over to and set her down on the mattress, watching her as she hurriedly undressed while he pulled of his sweats. Dany couldn't help but shake slightly as Jon began to touch himself as he made towards her, making himself ready for her. She bit her lip and gave him the best bedroom eyes she could, and grinned when he inhaled sharply and was able to let go of himself. He got on top of her, settling between her legs as he kissed and bit lightly at her neck. "Are you okay with not having any protection? I forgot."

She nodded. "I'm on the pill. It's fine."

Jon grinned before kissing her again, and when he eased himself into her, they both gasped and froze for a moment. In that instant, Dany said a small "I love you" and he answered by thrusting into her yet again. He started to go slightly faster, all the while gripping the pillow under her head and moaning her name into her neck. Dany arched against him and hooked her legs around his hips, letting out a high breathless moan as he hit a spot she hadn't ever really felt before. He grunted and held eye contact with her, crashing into her and moving a hand down her torso and between her legs to touch her. She groaned his name and began to shake beneath him. Her entire body started to tense and her eyes squeezed shut as she got closer and closer to losing control, and when he gasped and pounded into her one more time, her toes curled and her breath hitched as she came. She felt him release inside of her, and he stayed there for a minute, regaining his breath.

Dany swallowed as he pulled out and collapsed next to her. She turned her head to look at him, and saw that he was looking right back at her, right into her eyes. "You're beautiful, and Ill love you from this day to the end of my days, Daenerys Targaryen."

The blonde smiled and kissed Jon once more before cozying up to his side. In his arms, safe and warm despite the lack of sheets covering them both, Dany fell asleep dreaming of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to go ahead and make this into a multichapter story rather than a one shot thing. I just really love writing about these two!

Dany opened her eyes to sunlight. She squinted and covered her face with her arm before sitting up and realising she was naked. She looked to her left, and when she saw a mess of black hair and a muscular back facing her, she smiled.

It hadn't been a dream like she thought.

Daenerys laid back down and picked up her phone from her bedside table. She was jerked out of that early morning exhaustion tempting her to close her eyes again as soon as she saw the time. "Fuck, fuck, fucking hell..." The blonde jumped ot of her bed and began wildly grabbing any article of clothing she could find to make a semi suitable outfit. She heard Jon shift and say, "You alright?"

"I'm two hours late for my government class, I'm supposed to present my paper on the old political system of Asshai that took me five hours to finish last night, and if I don't do it today, I'll get an F score, and I never get Fs in that class, and my dad'll be pissed because he expects me to be perfect and Vis will tell him I fucked up and-" Dany felt her heart speed up at the thought of her father's anger. He would never let her forget a single failure. He always expected his three children to perfect everything they did and we're asked to do. He'd given her older brother Rhaegar hell when he was just ten for getting an 85 out of 100 on a project about Highgarden.

"Hey, it's okay." Jon moved to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbed her hands, and rubbed the backs with his thumbs. "Just breathe. You can tell them you're sick. I'm sure they'll let you off until you can present it again."

Dany nodded and swallowed. "Okay. Okay, I'll do that."

"You need a day off, Dany, you've been working nonstop for the past week. I can tell. Let your teacher know, and then just come back and rest. I'll be here all day, if you want."

"Okay," Daenerys answered, giving in to his words. He'd been genuine. Honestly concerned for her health. She has been working far too much; she'd only had about five hours of sleep total in the last six days.

She texted her classmate Jorah that she was sick before dropping her clothes on the floor. She dragged her fingers through her hair as she got back into bed, sighing when Jon wrapped her in his arms and held her close. She could tell she'd never get tired of this. Of how warm he was, both literally and figuratively.

"I haven't slept this late in ages."

"What time is it?"

"11:30 in the morning."

Jon chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep," he purred, stroking her hair, "I'm not going to leave unless you ask me to."

Dany smiled and was asleep before she could thank him.

When she woke, the sun was no longer shining into her eyes. The sky outside was the colours of sunset; Dark blue that was almost black giving way to dark purple, then red, before reaching a deep orange that covered the horizon. She could tell from the darkness of the sky's colours the sun was in the opposite direction.

She sat up and looked around her room. Jon was nowhere to be seen, but when she went to pick up her phone, she noticed a piece of paper next to it.

"I'm going out to get you something to eat. Jorah came by, he said that you can present tomorrow. I should be back a little after you wake up. -Jon"

She smiled and checked her messages. A couple from Viserys asking her about the presentation.

I will be doing it tomorrow, I got sick and slept all day. I'll tell you how it goes after I do it."

Her brother responded with a simple "okay" but she could tell he'd report her illness to their father. She sighed and covered herself with her blankets as the door opened, but relaxed when Jon poked his head in. He lifted a white bag up and shook it slightly. "I got you some Valyrian from that restaurant down at King's Landing. I know you like it."

Dany grinned. "Dragonstone is at least-"

"An hour away, I know. But it is really good."

Dany laughed and thanked him. She thanked the gods for cars and his memory and knowing her better than most people.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding this and bringing in the new theory spinning around the internet, but I'm not sure yet. It's a possibility.


End file.
